Mass Chaos
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: What happens when Kara decides to accidentaly LOCK ADRIANE and ZACH up in the same ROOM to IMPROVE their RELATIONSHIP? MASS CHAOS! Rated T for possible voilence and hugs and kisses! Theres a bigger summary inside.
1. prolouge

Summary: Adriane and Zach have a just-friends relationship, or at least that's what all their other friends think. What happens when Kara and Lorren decide to _accidentally_ lock both of them in a room to _improve_ their relationship? MASS CHAOS OF COURSE! They run around the magic web and do whatever they want, which is things like terrorizing a few places and singing some people to their deaths. WARNING: If you can't stand really funny stuff, then you should consider trying to skip those parts.

Um……sorry, but I waz kind of bored and I thought "why not?" when I decided to write this story. There are not many funny AWM stories…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Prolouge:

ADRANE'S POV…………………………………………………………… :-)

One day, the warrior and earth mage Adriane was very bored. She started thinking about random things and eventually she started thinking about Zach. Then she was bored again, so she thought about all the things she had ever done with Zach and all he things she was friends with him for.

ZACH'S POV………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That same day and the same time, Zach the time mage was also very bored. He started thinking about random things and then he got bored again. She he thought about all the things he ever did with Adriane and then he wasn't bored anymore, because he had a lot of adventures with Adriane.(Authors note: _I_ personally think he was wwwwaaayyy too obsessed with her face or something)

KARA'S POV…………………………………………………………………………………………………

That exact same day, Kara was very bored. So she started thinking about the Adriane-Zach relationship. She thought they should be a couple, and not just friends, and soon a plan was forming in her mind. She took out a magical cell phone and contacted Lorren, and asked if he would help her……………………and he said yes…………………………..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_If there's going to be anything funny, it will be in future chapters. I know the prologue was weird, But I needed something for an introduction………………………………………………………….I will be really happy if you review. :-) _


	2. so it begins

This is chapter One. Right now I'm telling you that if you have a really good idea for the story that's funny, you should tell me because……………………………………….I'm running out of them. It may sound weird but I think I'm running out of ideas and I'm not the kind of person who would abandon a story………………………It's wayyyy to sad for the story……………………………………………………….I hope you enjoy chapter one…………………………………………………………..! Oh and everyone might be a little OOC…………………………………..

Chapter 1: A police officer for a baby sitter

I AM SO BORED! Adriane thought, If I'm any more bored, then I'll die! So she screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed until she had her grandmother and Emily and half of Stonehill in her house trying to call 911. "Gimmie the phone!" Adriane screamed. She ran downstairs and seized the phone from Gran. She dialed 911. "Hello? 911?!" She howled into the phone to the confounded police officer. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Emily took away the phone from her before she could say anything else or do any more damage.

"Hello? 911?" Emily said. "We have a lunatic here so don't bother to listen to what she says. If you hear screaming, then it's probably her saying she's dying from boredom. If she screams too much, then could you please call the ambulance and the fire people? She might try to be violent. And we're going away for a while so could you send someone to look after her?" She listened to the officer and said "Okay" before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Gran had to knock Adriane out because she couldn't do anything else and Adriane was too strong for her. The citizens of Stonehill went back to their houses, and Adriane back to her senses.

"Listen Adriane," Gran said. "Me and Emily are going to the mall, so be good. A police officer will make sure of that."

"You're going to the mall?" Adriane said. "Can't I go too?"

"Little people like you can't go." Said Emily. "Besides, you don't even like it."

"I love going to the mall!" Adriane screamed. "I really do! Anything would be better than leaving me here in this place! Please don't leave me to babysitting police officers! They're terrible."

"Sorry kid." Said Gran. She took out some pink lip-gloss from her bag and put it on her lips.

_Gran's wearing pink lip gloss?_ Adriane thought.

Emily took out a mirror and practiced batting her eyes at it.

_What is up with this world?_ Adriane wanted to scream. _Gran would not even be caught dead with make-up and Emily wouldn't think of flirting, even with Marlin! _

Gran and Emily departed the little house near Ravenswood manor.

Adriane watched them go, and then she saw the dreaded police officer standing next to her. "Howdidyougethereyoulittlepoliceguy?" (translation: how did you get here you little police guy?)

"You………….." The police looked at her with fear, taking out a gun and pointing it at her. "Mustbethelunatic"

Then Adriane saw that the gun was not harmful, because…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….it was………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………A WATER GUN! YAAY! NOW THEY COULD HAVE SOME FUN! "Let's play a game!" Adriane said cheerfully.

"No way am I playing with a lunatic!" Said the police person. "Besides, the gun is not meant for playing with."

"Come on," Said Adriane. "It's a water gun, meant for fun." She batted her eyes at him, knowing there was a 85% chance he couldn't resist because her eyes were so pretty and because she had used a LOT of mascara on it. She also had applied red lip-stick on her lips for the boredom to stop. Not to mention her clothes. They showed off her figure.

"Okay." Said the officer quickly. Too quickly. This meant she could probably flirt with him and he wouldn't know and he would listen. Yes! She had a police officer under her control.

Adriane took out a water gun out of nowhere and counted to three. Then there was a war going on in her back yard.

_**One hour later = -**_

BOOM

A portal opened right in front of her, and Marlin came out of it. "Hi Adriane." He said. "Can I declare my undying love to Emily?"

"I don't know." Adriane said.

"Then I will have to declare it to you. I love-"

"No thank you." Adriane said quickly. "My love belongs solely to….someone else."

"I'll have to make _something_ my queen." Said Marlin. "Do you have any cheese?"

Adriane took out some cheese and handed it to him.

"O great cheese," Marlin said. "I have come to declare undying love for you and have come to ask for you hand in marriage."

"No way!" Screamed the police officer. "That's illegal!"

"I shall fight for true love!" Cried the mer-prince. He unsheathed his sword, and charged at the officer while Adriane took the cheese form his hands and ate it.

"Hey Marlin," Adriane said. "You're gonna have to kill me too because I ate the cheese you love so much."

"Oh well," Marlin said. He sheathed his sword. "Do you have another piece of cheese that I can declare my love to?"

Adriane shook her head. "You can ask that police officer." She pointed to the frightened officer.

"Okay." He went down on his knees. "O great-"

"I'm a BOY you moron!" The police officer screamed.

"Oh" Marlin looked imploringly at Adriane. "You could be a queen," He said hopefully.

"Wwwweeellllll." Adriane thought for a moment. "Since I'm so bored and I have nothing to do and anything that could stop me from being bored would be fine, I think……….Yes."

"That's illegal!" The police officer screamed. "She's only 14 and-"

"Shut up." They said, holding hands.

Right that moment, Zach came flying through the portal, screaming "NOOOOOOO! I SHALL TELL EMILY HOW YOU BETRAYED HER MARLIN, AND DON'T YOU DARE PROPOSE TO ADRIANE!"

Adriane blinked. "Why?"

Zach landed right in front of her and took her hands. "Because there's a lot of other fun things we can do that won't include being bored to death or getting married to marlin." He said, nodding ferociously.

"Like what?"

"Like killing him." Zach pointed at the police officer.

"Sounds fun." Adriane said. "Sorry Marlin, I can't say the Y word to you now."

Marlin nodded. Then he went back through the portal.

"When do you want to kill him?" Adriane asked.

"How about tonight at 12:00?"

"Okay." Adriane went back to her house as Zach went back to Aldenmor. It was time for her to go to bed because the police officer said so, and she was _very nice_ when it came to babysitters (notice the sarcasm….).

She went back to her room, wondering where Dreamer was. Then she thought he was with Zach. She locked the door so the stupid officer would stop knocking on it and threatening to come in and use his small pistol if she didn't brush her teeth. Which she did.

_**½ an hour before 12:00…………………..**_

Adriane really needed some fresh air. She got up and unlocked her door. But when she tried to open it, it would not open! _Oh well,_ She thought, _I'll throw myself out the window_. But she couldn't open it either.

Suddenly the door opened and Kara pushed Zach in then locked the door again.

"NNOOOOO!" He screamed. After a while he noticed Adriane.

"I AM SOOO MAD AT HER!" Adriane screamed.

"It looks like this room is air tight." Zach said.

Adriane nodded, then they both put in their "very depressed" face.

=====================15 minutes later=================

"I've got it" Adriane yelled.

Zach looked up.

"We will teleport out of here!"

"teleport out of here?"

"yes! But first, we will have to make our plans for _**Web Domination**_!"

"You mean we will conquer the magic web?"

Adriane nodded. "Absotootely!"

"LET'S GET _STARTED!"_ They screamed at the top of their lungs.

_________________________________________

**That's chapter 1! Give me reviews and IDEAS if you want me to update!**

**Adriane: Yep.**

**Zach: That's right.**

**Adriane: Do you know you are supposed to be my minion?**

**Zach: No**

**Adriane: You must swear loyalty to me in he next chapter.**

**Zach: Why can't I do it now?**

**Adriane: We're supposed to ask them to review now.**

**Zach: Okay.**

**Adriane and Zach: Dear readers, please **_**REVIEW**_


	3. what is emily doing with bratz dolls!

**Ohmydrearsweet**_**Vocaloid03**_**thankyouforhelpingmewiththeideasasalwaysithinkmyselfasluckyforhavingsomeonelikeyou!(Oh my dear sweet Vocaloid03 thank you for helping me with the ideas as always I think myself as lucky for having someone like you!) I love all my fans, YAY! Heres the next chapter, and its **_**DEDICATED TO VOCALOID03**_**.**

**Adriane: *cheers***

**Zach: you look like a cheerleader.**

**Adriane: O-H oh! Y-E-A-H yeah! I-M I'm! S-U-P-P-O-S-E-D supposed! T-O to! L-O-O-K look! L-I-K-E like! O-N-E one! **

**Zach: ???**

Chapter 2:

"So what do we do next?" Adriane said.

"I dunno." Zach said. He was staring intently at a piece of bread.

"Why're you looking at that?" Adriane said, Barely breaking her concentration as she stared at him.

"Why're you looking at me?"

"Because you're looking at something and so I have to look at something."

"But why me?"

"Because you're more interesting than a piece of bread."

"Let's spy on someone." Zach said.

"Good idea." Said Adriane.

___________________1/2 hour later_________________

Zach smiled happily as he looked down at himself. He had pinkified himself. Now he was all pink!!!!

Adriane smiled evilly. "I look _WAY_ better than you." She declared, trying different poses in front of a mirror. She had blackireddigoldisilverified herself (A/N: Say it with me blacki-reddi-goldi-silveri-fied).

"Whatever." Was all he said. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. "I LOVE YOU PINK!!" He screamed, and tried unsuccessfully to hug himself.

"You're not supposed to love her."

"Love who?"

"Pink. You're supposed to love me."

Zach was all confused. "I was?"

Adriane rolled her eyes. "Let's spy on Emily."

__________________)-(____________________

Adriane peeked into Emily's room and saw her dancing…..With a Bratz doll!!!!!

"Sasha," Said Emily to the doll, "I will dress you in black!" She took off the clothes of Sasha and put her in black ones.

Then Emily took out a boy Bratz doll and started kissing it. Then she excitedly took off it's clothes and stared at it for a moment, then she was VERY disappointed.

She took out more dolls and took off all their clothes. She was disappointed with them for some reason (A/N: Drenfan unknowingly gave this idea to me).

______________)-(_____________ the next day_____________)-(______________

Adriane smiled evilly, packing her bag and checking off items in the list.

Camera

Video camera

Tape recorder

Rope

Poison

Love potion

Distractions

Bratz dolls size clothes

Bratz dolls

Doll-size makeup

Doll-size make-up weapons (A/N: Trying throwing lipstick and mascara at someone and watch what happens when it hits them)

=====================================================)-(=========================================)-(================================

**Dun dun dun! What will Adriane do with these things? **

**And Thank you Drenfan for the clothes idea, even though you didn't know.**

**And Vocaloid03 for helping me with the question "What will I do with the ideas I came up with?"**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Zach isGAY!

**All of you know what happened so I'll not explain.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter three:**

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adrane yelled. "I shall rule the universe!"

"Before that, could you get off of me?" Zach squeaked.

"Oops!" Adriane stopped standing on his stomach, which was an attempt to look up higher……

"Well," She said happily. "I can now see what Emily is doing ALL THE TIME since I'm a genius and have a plan to rule the universe!!"

"Can I see it?" Zach said evilly, in an attempt to be her minion.

"NO WAY YOU TWISTED PERVERT!!!!" She screamed. "You have been demoted!!!"

"What?" He spluttered. "B-but I was just trying to be a good minion!"

"You're not a minion anymore you're a servant!"

"What?!?!"

"Come to Aldenmor servant." She said.

Zach sniffed. _Curse that cuteness._ He thought.

________________________)-(__________________________

_**In Aldenmor…….**_

Zach sighed. He was soooooo bored. He looked around. There was no one in sight, so he took out The Pen. He kissed it.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He declared. "Let's get married."

"Who are you talking to?" Said Adriane, popping out of nowhere.

Zach quickly hid the pen. "No one." He said nervously.

"Then I shall assume that you were talking to me." She said. "And I completely agree that we should get married."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!" Zach screamed. "This pen here is in love with me. And besides, I'm GAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

"What?" Adriane squeaked as she saw Zach doing really disgusting things with the pen. She jumped into the portal that had magically appeared there and ran into the room just in time. She was throwing up.

_______________________________________)-(___________________________________

"What am I doing here?" Said Zach. He was floating in pink bubbles which were floating in a pink thingy. "Oh well, It's nice." He fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

)-(

________________________________________________________________________

**The next insane chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And give me ideas too!**


	5. PINK

**So I have a new IDEA and now because of my friends request, Zach won't be gay anymore….I think…..**

_**Chapter Three: Underage Pens, missions, and babies**_

"Zachariah, awake!" Said a voice.

Zach opened his eyes… and saw…..his pen! "My love," He said dramatically, "The light of thine heart is blinding!"

"I don't even have a heart!" said the pen in an English accent.

"Oh come to me!" He said, running toward the pen with his arms outstretched. "My sweet—"

"Go away you little bratty pervert!" The pen said, jumping away from him.

"To be called a little bratty pervert by thee is most—"

The pen screamed "SHUT UP!" in a Canadian accent jumped high in the air, and hit him with a newspaper.

"Ow" Zach squeaked, but then remembered he was supposed to shut up.

"Now listen up," The pen said, now brandishing a huge stick and speaking with a French accent. "You must use zeez pink eyeliner," it waved its stick and Maybelline's pink eyeliner appeared in front of Zach. **A/N: I don't think there's actually a Maybelline pink eyeliner. **"And pink eye shadow and mascara" it waved the stick again and Revlon's latest mascara and Mac's latest pink eye shadow appeared next to the eyeliner of him. "Before I can give you your instructions—"

Zach cut the pen off and said "What instructions?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Said the pen. Then it beat Zach up with it's stick until he wet his pants.

"OMG!" Zach exclaimed. "I haven't wet my pants since I was five!"

"It seems that you need a diaper too." The pen observed. "Little toddler that you are."

"I'm not a toddler!" Then he realized that he….had…no….pants….on! "Where are my pants?" Then he saw a piece of cardboard floating inside a bubble, so he grabbed it and put it in front of his you-know-what area. "Stay away from me creepy man!" He squealed.

"I am not a man!" The pen said indignantly.

"Yeah." Said the cardboard.

Zach stared at it. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk!" It said. "And humans stink. Especially you!"

"AAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Zach, and he threw the cardboard away.

"As I was saying," The pen said in a Spanish accent, jumping nearer to Zach. "I am not a man. I am a marvel of artificial intelligence. I live, therefore I learn." **A/N: The last two sentences are from **_**Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code.**_

"I see." Zach lied. Because, after all, he did not see. "But, um, I don't need a diaper."

"Fine." Said the pen. "Now put on the make-up!"

"But—"

"I SAID PUT IT ON!"

"No." Zach said firmly. "Make-up is only for girls."

"Cosplayers wear them." It said, taking out a scrapbook. "Even boy cosplayers. Look at Kaname, for example. He looks just awesome with his make-up on. I heard on _Animax_ that he even makes custom wigs for cosplaying!" **A/N:Kaname is a actual cosplayer. But I'm not sure how to spell his name though.**

Zach took the scrapbook from it and saw a page filed with pictures of a guy who, for some reason looked like he was an animation. "He's an animation."

"No he's not." The Pen hit him with a stick again. "His skin looks more flawless than yours because he used make-up! So use the eye make-up I gave you."

"Fine." Said Zach, picking up the eye liner. "How are you supposed to put this on?"

"You can't put make-up on?" By the way it sounded, you would have thought Zach told it he couldn't poop properly, and to The Pen, pooping was a very natural thing that everyone could do. "What kind of a carbon based human life form are you?"

"Huh?"

"Forget it." said the Pen.

It flicked its stick and a maid with short hair and evil eyes appeared. **A/N: She's actually dressed like a maid.** "Hi." She said evilly, cracking her knuckles while Zach gulped. **A/N: That's Misa from another anime I like. It's called **_**Maid-Sama!**_** And it includes the exclamation!**

"She'll be putting the make-up on you." The Pen said in an Italian accent, and it disappeared.

The maid stepped toward Zach as he backed away. "I'm gonna have so much _fun_ with you."

_===)-(===_

"Um…I need to go to the bathroom?" Zach squeaked.

"Bathrooms can come later." Misa said sweetly.

"Stay away from me!"

"Listen little brat," She said taking out her mascara. "You love The Pen, don't you?"

"Yes.." He said. "Even though I'm a little mad at her…"

"Good" She said. There was a noise like _poof_ and she disappeared.

"Hey" Said Zach where did you go?"

Then he turned around and saw a man with long white blonde hair, golden eyes, and pale skin with magenta stripes on his face appear before him. The man was wearing a japaneese kimono thing but Zach didn't know what it was. He was missing his left arm, but with his only arm he was holding a japaneese sword. "Human." He said, glaring at zach, "I am Lord Shesshoumaru, Lord of the West, and you master."

_)-(_

**Adriane's POV**

Adriane was finished throwing up. And she wasn't thinking about Zach at all. She was actually thinking about The Pen. Poor thing. It was only five years old, and therefore underage! How could Zach _do _things like that to it? But of course that was what she was thinking in the shower. Now Adriane was refreshed and lying down on her bed.

There was a sharp knock at the door. "Adriane, I'm opening the door sweetie!" Came Kara's voice. A moment later the door was open and Kara came rushing in, and hugged Adriane so tightly she thought she was going to suffocate.

"Congratulations!" Kara said brightly. "Emily's just had her baby!"

"Huh?"

"We're playing let's pretend you moron!" Emily said. " Or at least Kara is. I'm not."

"So," said Kara. "Where's Zach?"

Adriane sniffed. "He dumped me."

"What?"

The warrior blew her nose on a Kleenex and began her tragic tale.

_)-(_

**Zach's POV**

"What do you mean your master?" Zach said suspiciously.

"Well I outrank you in mistress Adriane's black jeans army." He said coolly. "From now on you shall refer to me as sir."

Zach was absolutely terrified. "Yes sir." He squeaked.

"Good." Said the demon. He threw a huge book at Zach. "Open the book to page 445 after you reach Aldenmor." He stepped aside to reveal a portal. "Now go!"


End file.
